The Dragon's Princess
by Windbear
Summary: Natsu is convicted of a crime that he didn't commit, well, almost, by a corrupt Magic Council. The King of Fiore free's him into his own custody, but Natsu's days as a Guild Mage are over, but can he handle being a guard for a certain royal Princess? NatsuXHisui.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again readers, I'm here bringing a new story to you that I cooked up along with some help from Natsu013.**

**I have decided for this story to be a straight romance between Natsu and Hisui, originally I had planned for this to be a harem, but I decided to keep this a straight harem, and I'll release a harem story at a later date.**

**In this Fanfic, Hisui will be the same age as Natsu, off canon.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original story/plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Year X784 Magic Council Courtroom** (Is that what they have?)

Natsu was currently being judged by the magic council for what had happened at Galuna Island, there was no jury, only these old bastards. What made it even worse was that he was the only person here besides some Guards, and the Council Faggots.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby charged with the destruction of the ancient temple on Galuna Island, the acceptance of a quest that you were not qualified for... and the murder of Ur Milkovitch!" spoke the central member of the magic council.

"What! That's outrageous!" Natsu yelled at the 'judges'.

Natsu was furious, the destruction of the temple wasn't even his fault, sure he took that mission even though it was S-class and he wasn't, but saying that he murdered Ur, that was just retarded. Natsu was sure that if any of the other members of Fairy Tail were here, they would be just as angry as he was.

"How can that possibly be fair! Two of those things aren't even my fault!" Natsu continued to scream at them

"We, the Magic Council, hereby sentence you to life in prison" the Council ruled.

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT" Natsu screamed at them, if he wasn't being magical restrained right now, he'd probably be doing something that would make him actually deserve to be in jail.

"We have spoken!" the Council ordered.

The next thing Natsu saw was a foot crashing into his face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Natsu awoke to a something sliding into him, when he opened his eyes and sat up, he could see that it was a tray of food, if you could even call it that, it looked like meat scraps and random shit they found sticking to the inside of a trash can.

"About time you wake up" some Guard spat at him.

"What time is it?"

"4:00" the guard responded before leaving.

'4:00, that means I've been unconscious for a few hours, what the hell is going on, there's no way they could actually think that I did those things'

As Natsu looked around, he could see that he was in a cell, and a rather shitty one at that, it had a regular toilet, no privacy what so-ever, and a shitty bed, he didn't even have a window.

'Well, at least I have the cell to myself, but just wait, once my family finds out about this total bullshit ruling, they'll come and knock down these walls if they have to'

Natsu just laid down on his bed with one arm behind his head with a smirk.

'I give it a few days' Natsu thought before trying to go back to sleep, totally ignoring the shit food they gave him.

But nobody ever came, day's passed, and days turned into weeks, but no Fairy Tail.

* * *

An entire week had gone by since Natsu had been put in jail, and he was starting to lose hope, surely word that he had been imprisoned would have spread around, he didn't even have the chance to go to the guild, before he could even get into town, some weird frog person came and told him that he had been summoned by the magic council and then was immediately teleported to the Magic Council building.

'I don't understand, why haven't they come for me?' Natsu though to himself, he was losing his patience, as well as his hope.

'Don't tell me that they've...forgotten me?"' Natsu thought, but immediately doubted that doubt.

'Of course they haven't forgotten me, that's what nakama are for!' Natsu shouted/thought, re-enforcing his hope.

* * *

Three weeks had now passed since Natsu had been locked inside the councils prison, and his hope was still strong, but beginning to wither.

Natsu was currently biding his time in his bed meditating, or at least that's what it looked like, in reality he was snoozing away. Natsu found that this was the easiest way to pass the time since he had no other forms of entertainment besides his own dreams, in which most consisted of dreams of his life back at Fairy Tail, or his nakama coming to save him, but only to wake up to find himself, once again, in the cell.

Natsu was roused from his sleep by a guard shouting at him.

"Wake up Dragneel!" the guard screamed at him

'You'd think that at a magic council prison, designated specifically for keeping mage's at bay, the guards wouldn't be so rude'

Natsu sat up and looked at the guard with a bored look on his face.

"You've been summoned by the Magic Council Dragneel" the guard said, it was clear that everything about this was irritating him, for reasons unknown to Natsu.

"For what?" Natsu asked the annoyed guard.

"How should I know! Just hurry your dumb ass up!" The guard snapped at him.

"Whatever you say" Natsu responded as he got up from his bed and walked towards the door that the guard was blocking as he held out a pair of magic-restraining hand-cuffs, which Natsu allowed the guard to put on him before he was led out of the prison and through a magical gateway that opened into the Magic Council court room.

* * *

When Natsu stepped through, he could see that the Magic Council had gathered and were sitting once again in their seats, but this time, instead of their smug faces, they had a very irritated look on their faces, much like the guards, but Natsu could tell that this was a different kind of irritation, like some kind of master plan they had formed was crumbling, but Natsu thought nothing of it, these old Council bastards were always grumpy, like they had a big old stick up their asses.

"What's the deal? I thought I was supposed to rot in that cell?" Natsu asked cockily, for some reason, he felt an urge to mock these losers.

"Natsu Dragneel" the central Council man started, his face contorting to show even for annoyance at the very words he was trying to say.

"Yes ?" Natsu continued with his mocking.

The council just tried to ignore that.

"You are hereby released into the custody of the King of Fiore"

The cocky grin that Natsu had vanished.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked, totally dumbfounded by this statement.

"We are releasing you to the custody of the King of Fiore, but hear this boy! Even though you are being released, your days as a guild mage are over, from this point forward, you are under the Kings custody from this point, you will never be able to join a guild again. If the King so decides to return you to jail then that is where you will remain once again for the rest of your days" the central Council mage said, now with a slight grin for being able to screw over Natsu even though they had been screwed over themselves.

"Why? What could the King of Fiore possible want with me?" Natsu asked.

"His reasons are unknown, but you can always stay here" one council said rather hopefully.

"Fuck that" Natsu said before having a small laughing fit, causing the Council Members to stare at the young boy with disgust.

"So where is the guy?"

"He's waiting outside, but before you leave, know this, if you try to run away, you will be tracked down and you will never have a chance at freedom again, even though you shouldn't have had this one in the first place" one council member said, mumbling the last part.

"Well, it was nice and all, but before I go, don't think I haven't forgotten those bullshit crimes you losers charged me with, and we all know that those charges were bullshit, and once I have proof that you tried to imprison me under false charges, I'll turn you and this entire building to ash" Natsu told them, his tone turning serious.

"Watch your words boy, do not think that threatening the Magic Council would go un-punished."

"Yeah? You want some words, how about fuck you?" Natsu said, his tone returning to a lighter one.

The council looked positively pissed at the Dragon Slayer, barely containing said anger.

"Whatever losers, see you never" the dragon slayer said before turning away and walking out of the door.

When Natsu emerged from the Magic Council Fiore Branch Building, immediately he saw a grand looking carriage surrounded by guards.

When he took a few steps toward the carriage the guards immediately jumped into a defensive/guarding position.

Then the door to the carriage opened.

"Now now men, there's no need to be wary, can't any of you recognize the famous Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel?" said a small man as he stepped out of the carriage.

"You must be the man that I've been put in the custody of, the King of Fiore" Natsu said, bowing to the man, whom was extremely short, he had white hair, and wore a royal looking robe.

"Stand straight young man" the King said

"Sir, might I ask why I'm being put into your custody"

"Because young man, once word got around of your imprisonment, I had my people look into the charges, which we determined to be 'fake', and we couldn't exactly let such a promising young man rot in a prison for a crime he didn't commit."

"And how exactly did you manage to convince the magic council to release me? They're so powerful, im surprised that anyone could order them around"

"Well, you see, normally, even someone as high up as me wouldn't be able to do such a thing, but I had a few tricks up my sleeve, I simply took advantage of threatening to release some information that would be devastating to the Magic Council"

"So... you blackmailed them?"

"To put it crudely, yes, I blackmailed them"

"Awesome, but now I have to ask, what exactly do you intend to do with me?"

"Well, since I wen through all this trouble to free you, and you have to stay in my service, I intend to put you to good use, so I'm going to be putting you in charge of my Daughters personal guard"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she's at that age where she isn't satisfied with staying in the castle and she's been wanting to go and see all of Fiore, but to do that I refuse to leave her un-protected, she's had Arcadios since she was very young, but I fear that he wont be enough, so you, and Arcadios will be in-charge of keeping her safe."

"Wow, that sounds really important"

"My daughter means everything to me, her safety is your top priority"

"I can understand that, that's how I feel about my nakama back at Fairy Tail"

"Yes, I've heard about the bonds in Fairy Tail, but I'm sure the Council has already informed you that you cant return to your life at Fairy Tail, for some reason they want you in jail, and I had to use some pretty juicy stuff to get them to release you, and I'm sure that they given another chance, they will take you right back despite my 'blackmailing'."

"So basically, if I screw up, then I'm going back to jail?"

"Pretty much" the king responded.

"Well fuck" Natsu muttered loudly.

"I'd watch your tone in front of the King Dragneel" a guard demanded.

"Oh It's quite alright son, I don't mind a little strong language, as long as you don't let it get out of hand" the King said with a laugh.

"So what now?"

"Well, as long as you don't have any more questions that need to be immediately answered, then me may as well get on the road"

"One thing, do you mind if we make one stop?"

"Not at all, and I doubt I need to ask the destination"

"I need find out something"

"Well then, to Magnolia we go" the King said before stepping inside the carriage, Natsu following right behind.

* * *

The council stood before a large lacrima screen, with a dark silhouette of a human figure present.

"So, the dragon is now in the custody of the King?" the dark figure asked in a disguised voice

"Yes, the King threatened to release Information that would devastate the Magic Council and its authority"

"It matters not, I will find away to work around this, as long as he is no longer with Fairy Tail my plans are still possible"

"Yes Master Xera" the council said, standing up and bowing, a gesture that if anyone witnessed would be dumbfounded that the Magic Council, who always act so high and Mighty bowing to someone.

The image on the lacrima faded to nothing, leaving the Magic Council alone.

"I don't understand the obsession that man has with Dragneel"

"Don't question him, we were all promised greatness"

"You're right, we can't afford to question him"

"Just you wait Dragneel, soon you'll fall to the might of Xera"

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter to my brand new story, If you have any suggestions/questions/tips/advice? Just leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. If you want to know what I have planned for this story so far, don't ask right now, because I don't have shit. Well, not enough to be of any worth to tell you. Well, that's all for now, Windbear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my new story, The Dragon's Princess, thank you all for your reviews and PM's that came rather quickly, despite my posting at around 11 o'clock. Anyway, on with the chapter. And for those of you that think that the guild acts OOC, well, whats the point of reading a fic where the guilds are always the exact same as it is in the anime.**

**Some of you may be questioning why a chapter of Dragon's Princess is coming out before any others, well I can tell you that for the time being, I have no inspiration to write a chapter for OTCHADH, I will be writing the first chapter for the sequel to Dragon Son soon, as well as the next chapter to Natsu the Demon Slayer. So worry not my friends.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original story/plot and my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Currently, Natsu and Toma (aka the King of Fiore) were just arriving in Magnolia, and to be honest, Natsu was nervous, he didn't know why they didn't come for him, he at least expected them to come and try to visit him, or break him out.

"Nervous Natsu?" asked Toma.

"It's just, I don't understand why they didn't come for me"

"I'm sure they had their reasons"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, they have to have their reasons" Natsu agreed, as the carriage came to a halt.

"Well, I guess this is it" Natsu said before the door was opened by a guard outside.

"Are you ready?"

"You say that likes its been forever since I've been back, it has only been a few weeks you know"

"I was only making sure" the King said with a chuckle.

"After you" Natsu gestured to the king, signaling that Natsu wanted him to take the lead. The king complied, knowing that the Slayer was very un-comfortable, normally the Dragon Slayer wouldn't ever feel un-comfortable, but this was a special situation.

The King exited the carriage with Natsu following slowly behind.

Two guards walked ahead and opened the doors to the guild for the King.

"Well, here we go!" Natsu shouted, trying to pump himself up. Natsu took his first step back into the guild in three weeks, which isn't actually a long time when you think about it but still.

As Natsu walked into the guild, instantly he felt odd, or rather out of place, this didn't feel like his old guild, it was rather bleak, not dreary, but it surely wasn't lively. Then, everyone noticed him, everyone's eyes widened before Natsu was tackled by the entirety of the guild, Natsu couldn't even distinguish any words amongst the tsunami of voices that assaulted his ears. Amongst the crowd nearly choking him was Erza and Mira, who were the closest to him, hugging him to death, their voices joining the rest.

Then a booming voice shouted above the others and then Natsu was released from the pile of bodies that had covered him, and they retreated to to the sidelines, watching as Master Makarov approached Natsu, his face emotionless, and only when he was a few steps away from Natsu did he fall to his knees, trying to fight back a flood of tears.

"Natsu" Makarov said weakly

"Why didn't anyone come for me?" Natsu asked, his voice faltering a little.

At that question Natsu could see many of the members of the guild standing nearby nervously shift, most of them looking down, clearly feeling guilty for something.

"We wanted to Natsu, you have to believe me, but a few days after you were arrested, a hooded man came here, he said he was from the council,he said that if we tried to rescue you then the council would shut down Fairy Tail, none of us wanted to believe him, but he pulled out proof that he was represented the council. We were scared, none of us wanted to lose Fairy Tail, we didn't know what to do"

Natsu tried to comprehend this, It was obvious the council was up to some serious shit right now, and for some reason, Natsu and Fairy Tail were in the middle of it.

"I... think I understand" Natsu simply replied.

"That means so much to me, I was so worried about you, but that doesn't matter anymore, you're back here at Fairy Tail with us." Makarov said with a growing smile, the guild members followed his lead.

"There's just one problem with that, the council banned me from being a guild mage ever again, and I can't risk anything happening to Fairy Tail because of me" Natsu replied, his face darkening.

"Wait what? Then what the hell are you supposed to do?"

"The council released me into the custody of the King of Fiore" Natsu said, motioning towards the guild door, where there stood a very small man, leaning against the door frame. Who gave a small, slightly comical wave.

"THE KING!?" the Guild screamed.

"Yes, I pulled some strings to have Natsu released into my custody, the council is corrupt, and it needs to be purged, and Natsu will be a vital part in my plans while he is under my service" the King said as he approached Makarov.

To Natsu its quite strange, seeing two men of the same height, especially so when both men are so god damn small, its hilarious.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Natsu, we were too cowardly to risk rescuing him, we should have realized that the council was corrupt, I actually don't know how we didn't come to that conclusion now that I think about it"

"It matters not anymore, It is only a matter of time until the council meets its downfall"

"We can only hope, but I have to ask, what exactly will Natsu be doing under you service?"

"He will be a Royal Guard for my daughter Hisui" the King said, which shocked Makarov and causing jealous glares stabbing at Natsu but he remained oblivious to them.

"Are you sure, no offense to my brat but Natsu is.. well Natsu is kind of an idiot" said Makarov, causing several guild members to snicker.

"HEY! Im not stupid!" Natsu shouted, which caused the entire guild to fall over laughing.

"I am sure of my decision, If Natsu were to become fugitive, the council would track him down and capture him. I was barely able to blackmail them into releasing him into my custody, if I had asked anymore of them then they would have refused despite my leverage"

"Then he'll just stay here!" shouted Erza

"I'm afraid I must advise against that, I'f you harbored Natsu then the council would shut down Fairy Tail, and that is something that can't be allowed to happen" said Toma

"Council be damned, fuck their rules!" shouted Cana.

"Yeah!" shouted several other members of the guild.

"We'll defend him here, there's no way they can get past us to get to Natsu"

"Even so, they would probably cut off all incoming missions to Fairy Tail"

"I see" muttered Makarov.

"So you understand my reason?" asked Toma

"I do, but are you sure you want him guarding your daughter? Surely you've heard about his destructive tendencies"

"I have, but I know that Natsu is a capable wizard, and Hisui is as that age where she is no longer content with staying within the city, she wishes to explore Fiore, and while she already has Arcadios I am not quite confident that he alone will be able to protect my daughter, but with Natsu guarding her as well, there are no doubts that she will be safe"

"I see, well I too have no doubts that with Natsu by her side no harm shall come to her, because behind that exterior of idiocy and brutishness is a caring and loyal young man"

"G-Gramps..." Natsu muttered, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall

"Listen my boy, I have watched you grow since the first day you stepped into this guild, and from the first minute I saw you, I knew that you were destined for great things, I watched you change this guild into what it is, you changed this place with your heart and soul, you made bonds here stronger than... well stronger that dragon scales, although none of us here are related by blood, our bonds go even deeper than family" said Makarov, walking over to Natsu and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, you are and forever will be a part of the Fairy Tail family, you will not be forgotten for the rest of out live. There are three rules to follow to leave Fairy Tail" Erza said, stepping in.

"Come on Erza... I already know those rules" Natsu said with a light chuckle

"Rule one: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live" said Erza, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain" said Gray, walking over so that he was next to Erza

"Three" said Makarov, and the rest of the guild surrounded Natsu.

"Though our paths mat have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all of your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you" finished Makarov.

Natsu finally released his tears, he wrapped his friends in a tight hug and the rest of the guild followed making one massive guild wide family hug.

"TEARS ARE MANLY!" Shouted Elfman causing Natsu to laugh, a genuine emotion filled laugh, the kind that was infectious enough to spread through the guild like wildfire.

Once the group hug had broken and people had started saying their goodbyes, Mira dragged Natsu away to a corner.

"Mira?"

"Natsu..." Mira said while tears threatened to fall.

"It's okay Mira, I promise I'll come and visit"

"At least once a year" Mira said sternly/ almost motherly.

"Huh?"

"I want you to come back and visit every year"

"What time of year?"

"On Lisanna's death anniversary" Mira said, seeming forcing the words out, but her words struck Natsu.

"W-why then?" he muttered, his head falling down and his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Your going to come with me to her grave" she said, lifting his head up

"A-Alright Mira" Natsu

"If she were here she would probably demand to go with you"

"Heh, probably, whenever she put her mind on something she wouldn't be budge until she was satisfied" Natsu said, a soft smile showing and his eyes looked down in memory.

"I remember her forcing me to learn how to cook, It's because of her that I can make all of those meals for you"

"That's certainly something I'll miss, nothing beats your cooking Mira"

"Well, every time you come to visit, I'll make you the biggest fiery banquet you've ever seen"

"I can't wait" Natsu said, now pulling her into a hug which she gladly gave into.

"Alright Natsu, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't keep your pretty princess waiting too long" said Mira, releasing Natsu from the hug which somehow she had overtaken.

"I hope she's nice, I'd hate to be forced to guard some snotty spoiled little girl"

"Well, you never know, but something tells me that there will be a strong connection between you and her"

"Still playing match-maker Mira?" Natsu said with a grin.

"Well of course, it makes this guild so much more fun, and god knows this place will need it without you here"

"Well you got through three weeks without me, it shouldn't be that hard"

"Well Natsu, those three weeks were hell, not a single person here wasn't torturing themselves over guild about leaving you there, me included"

"Well it all worked out in the end I guess" said Natsu, scratching the back of his head

"Heh, I guess it di-"

"Natsu! It's impolite to keep a guest waiting!" yelled Erza.

"Well, I guess this is it, I'll see you later Mira" Natsu said before taking a turning to leave before he was pulled back and Mira pressed her lips to his cheek lovingly.

"Don't forget your promise, every year, got it?" Mira asked

"A Dragon never forgets or breaks a promise"

"I'll hold you to that, now go on" Mira said, pushing him gently towards the King.

"Ready Natsu?" Toma asked

"Just one more thing" Natsu said before kneeling before the Master.

"Gramps" Natsu said gently before being pulled into a hug by Makarov

"You come back to visit now Natsu"

"I know Gramps, I already promised Mira"

"Good, and if you don't I'll find you myself and crush you" Makarov said all to cheerily for Natsu who paled slightly, remembering all the times he'd been crushed by the Master's Titan Magic.

"Now go on Natsu, you have somewhere important to go" Master said, jumping off of Natsu.

"Alright now Natsu, if you don't have anymore goodbyes to say then we should get on the road"

"Yep that's everyone, totally everyone" Natsu said, a little sweat dripping from his chin.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Erza muttered

"Am I?" Natsu said nervously

"Me!?" Erza said before grabbing Natsu's head and slamming it into her chestplate with an echoing sound of bone hitting metal

"Dammit, I wanted to avoid it"

"I will miss you Natsu, you will come back and visit every once in a while, Is that clear?" Erza asked/demanded.

"Yes ma'am" Natsu said, prying himself out of her death grip.

Natsu took one glance at the ice stripper next to her.

"Flame brain" Gray said sternly.

"Pervert" Natsu replied.

A few second passed with only an unbroken stare in-between the two, but then broken by two fists being pressed against each other.

"Finally this place will get a little peace" Gray said with a smile that betrayed his words.

"At least I'll be somewhere without someone who strips unconsciously all the time" Natsu replied with the same soft smile.

Then without another word, Natsu turned on his heel and started walking towards the door with Toma next to him before stopping just before the door, raising his right hand into the air and extended his thumb and index finger.

No words were needed, this single symbol said a thousand words.

Then Natsu walked out of the door.

A few minutes passed and the guild watched the guard escorted carriage pull away down the street and out of sight.

Once the carriage could no longer could no longer be seen, Erza walked over to Mira.

"What was with the kiss on the cheek?"

"Just a little something to remember me by" Mira replied, still looking out the guild doors.

"I hope it was only a friendly gesture" Erza said in that manner resemblant of a military sergeant

"At least I didn't give him a concussion"

"What are you talking about?"

"Erza, every time you hug someone you smash their head into your armor, you know that hurts right?"

"It does!?" Erza yelled, now remembering all the times she'd done that over the years.

"Hurts alot actually"

"Well damn, guess I need to stop doing that"

* * *

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll see them again"

"I know your highness"

"Listen here Natsu, I don't want you calling me your highness, just call me Toma"

"Fine, but I have one question"

"And what would that be?"

"Do I get some kick ass guard armor?"

"Why yes, and I can ensure that you'll love it"

"KICKASS!"

* * *

**There you have it folks, bet you were expecting a Natsu hates the guild for betraying him fic, but no, I'm keeping the ties alive here. And for those of you wondering, there won't be a relationship between Natsu and Mira, sadly. Well that's all I have to say, See you later. This is Windbear, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH. ** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the** Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice **fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
